


vampires and werewolves and bikers and witches, oh my!

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, it's the greaser/biker au, mentions of huma & uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: Mal's vespa is making a weird noise. Evie fixes it. And she might be the leader of a cult.or, my very first writing for the biker/greaser au.





	vampires and werewolves and bikers and witches, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is my first writing for the biker/greaser au. This one is more focused on Mal & Evie, but there's mentions of Harry/Uma and another mention of Jay's extracurricular activities. If you haven't read the Huma one-shot for this one yet, PLEASE do. It's great. I didn't write it, which is why it's great. This one is just okay. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you like it!

It was only barely past 3PM on that Friday afternoon when the front doors of Jafar’s Garage opened and closed, indicating someone had just walked in.

Evie, who’d been busy with the two weeks worth of paperwork that Jay had been slacking, paused her scribbling when she noticed Harry hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch.

“Harry?” She called, and the boy hummed, a poetry book he was only halfway through hiding his face from Evie. “Do you mind taking this client?”

Harry did not move, instead, he thumbed through the pages and flipped to the next one, “I took the last one.”

Evie sighed, “Where’s Jay?”

“I dunno,” A pause as he reads through a passage, and then, “Probably stalking the science labs.”

Evie frowned as she put down the pen she’d been using to fill the paperwork and stood up, fixing her shirt as she did so, “What are you on about now?”

Harry’s blue eyes peeked at her from the top of the book he was holding in front of his face, and Evie could see by the way his eyes were slightly squinted that the boy was giving her a smirk. “You should ask him about it when he gets here.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with Harry’s antics at the moment. On the first floor, Evie heard the sound of the front counter’s bell ringing, indicating the client was expecting to be attended, and she sighed before she walked out of the main office and leaned over the banister on top of the stairs that would lead to the first floor and let the client know she was coming.

Closing the door of the room she’d just left, she rolled her eyes at Harry who’d switched his book for his phone and was currently chuckling at whatever was staring back at him on his screen.

She took the stairs two steps at a time, making sure she knew where she was stepping so she wouldn’t fall flat on her face in front of their customer. As she turned around the corner and stepped into the main area where they kept the cars and bikes and equipment as well as the front counter, she raised an eyebrow as she took in the girl in front of her, who was tapping her fingers on the glass counter as she waited, her focus on the posters hanged on the walls.

She knew this girl from school, that much she knew. Evie was sure she’d seen this girl before, maybe hanging around the girl from her biology class that worked at the diner, whom Harry had the pleasure of introducing them to about a week ago.

Realizing she’d been looking at the girl in silence for long enough, she cleared her throat and offered the girl a minimal smile as the bleached blonde snapped her attention towards the source of the noise.

“Hi.” The girl greeted, her green eyes looking Evie up and down and the brunette nodded. “I forgot you worked here.”

That made the girl raise an eyebrow; she wasn’t exactly used to people knowing who she was. She couldn’t quite tell when exactly her and the boys’ friendship had become their entire school’s favorite topic, but it seemed to have started when they turned 16 and were allowed to actually drive the cars and bikes that they worked on at Jafar’s shop and belonged to the man himself. Granted, the older man’s taste for automobiles was impeccable, so Evie couldn't really blame them for being interested. (Even though Harry insisted it was less about what they were driving and more about people at their school being nosy and wanting to stick their noses into their business.)

“I do,” Evie said, at last, and then she approached the counter, “What can I help you with?”

“Um,” The blonde motioned towards the open garage door, where a purple vespa was parked, “I think there’s something wrong with the motor, or whatever. It’s been doing a weird noise all week.”

Evie tried to suppress her smirk, “Could you describe the noise for me?”

“Huh?” Then, “Oh, like, the actual noise? It’s… a clunking sound?” The blonde frowned, unsure.

And, okay, Evie could easily not be an asshole and be professional, but it’s been a long day and this was always funny. _This_ being the little game that Harry had come up with to antagonize the most annoying clients, and that Jay and Evie had adopted and decided to use it with whomever gave them the chance, which, this girl had.

“Can you describe the clunking?” Evie asked in a soft tone, trying her hardest to sound professional.

The blonde thought for a second, “Uh, it’s like… _tuc-tuc-tuc-tuc._ ” She mimicked the sound, trailing off as she blushed. Evie kept a straight face as she nodded.

“Okay, and is it like a fast _tuc-tuc_? Like a…” And then Evie rolled her tongue, trying to mimic the sound of a motor running. She barely held it together when she realized the blonde was listening intently.

“No, uh, it starts off like it’s building.” She says, “Like…” She repeats the sound, but this time slower, and Evie joins in. The blonde stops to listen to Evie, frowning in confusion when the brunette deliberately describes a whole different sound.

“Like a train?” Evie asks once she stops, and the girl’s frown deepens, looking from the vespa to Evie in confusion.

“A train? I don’t know what trains you’ve heard -” She shakes her head, “But uh, it cuts out, and if I try to do it again, it goes…” And she was about to start doing the noise again, but once she noticed Evie’s eyes held amusement more than anything and her lips were slowly rising at the corners, she stopped, “You’re fucking with me.”

Evie allowed her amused smile to grow on her lips, and she could swear she heard Harry laughing upstairs. “No, of course not.” She winked, “I know the sound, you did an excellent job of describing it.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and blushed, and Evie couldn’t help the low chuckle from escaping her lips as she walked around the counter, “Let’s bring it inside so I can take a look.”

Evie strolled the vespa alongside her towards her working space, the blonde girl trailing after her slowly. Once the bike was properly set up, Evie shrugged out of her jacket and raised the top part of her coveralls over her black shirt and began to quickly button up. Her hair was already up in a bun, so once it was done she sat down on the little stool beside the girl’s bike and got to work.

After a few minutes of silence as she checked the girl’s bike and made a mental list of things she’d need to fix, a thought struck, “Hey, I don’t think I know your name.”

The blonde looked up from where the girl’s now greased hands were working on her bike, “Oh, it’s Mal.”

Evie nodded once, _Mal._ She’s definitely heard that name before. “Well, Mal, there are a few things that I need to fix in your bike for it to stop making that noise, but I think we’ve got all of the pieces here so it shouldn’t take too long. I finished working on the last car I had earlier so I can just start right now.”

Mal nodded, “That’d be perfect. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Evie nodded once, and turned around so she could grab one of the tools she’d need to start. Mal watches her in silence for a moment.

“Where did you learn to do all this?” She asks, and Evie looks up at her for a moment before refocusing her attention on the matter at hand.

“Um, Jafar taught me.” She shared, “I’ve been hanging around here with Jay and Harry since I can remember, so I guess it was only natural that we’d pick it up eventually.”

Mal smiles, sitting down on a stool across from Evie, “Right, I keep forgetting you’re part of the Jafar’s Garage Trio.”

Evie looked up at her curiously, “The what?”

Mal seemed to have caught herself after saying something she didn’t mean to, and she blushes a little before shaking her head, “Um, it’s what people call you guys.” She shrugs. Evie shakes her head amusedly.

“Right,” She says, “Well, I guess that’s better than the vampire nonsense from last month.”

“You knew about that?” Mal asks surprised, and Evie looks up at her again in amusement, “Sorry, it’s just… it’s weird, you guys seem to be disconnected from our reality. No offense.”

“None taken.” Evie reassures as she reaches for another tool, “But I see your point. And usually we don’t know much about what’s said about us, but we catch some things from time to time. Like the cult stuff. A girl Harry was hooking up with kinda made a scene about it.”

Mal chuckled, “Yeah, I don’t really pay attention to gossip, but ever since Ben started dating Audrey, I kinda live around it now.” She shrugs.

“Ben?”

“Ben Florian?” Mal says in tone of questioning, and at Evie’s blank look, “School quarterback?”

Another blank look.

“Wow, I never thought I’d meet someone who didn’t know him. He and Chad -”

“Chad Charming?” Evie interrupts, looking up at her. When Mal nods, she rolls her eyes, “I know Chad. He’s kind of a regular.”

Mal seems to share her sentiment and rolls her eyes as well, “I know, he’s always crashing that damn bike of his. He doesn't even know how to properly drive it.”

“I guess he just likes wasting money,” the brunette shrugs, “But you were saying he and Chad…?”

“Oh, yeah. It wasn’t really anything, I was just surprised that you didn’t know them. But then again, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you or the boys at the Friday games.”

Evie smirks, “That’s usually when our cult meetings are.”

“Right.” Mal nods, chuckling under her breath. “But yeah, Ben and Chad are usually the stars of those games and I have to go to show Ben support.”

“The sacrifices you make.” Evie teases, and Mal rolls her eyes but smiles in response. “But I think I know who Ben is, now. Does he drive a blue bike?”

“Sometimes, yeah. He usually prefers his car, though.”

“Yeah, I think Ben’s stopped Chad from getting his ass kicked by Jay and Harry more than twice.” Evie nodded, and Mal laughed.

“Rival biker gangs, huh?”

“You’re very brave for calling Chad Charming a biker around these parts.” Evie fires back, and Mal laughs. The Latina watches her laugh with a small smile on her face before she catches herself and turns back to work, and then she realizes she’ll need something that she quickly locates sitting on the table behind Mal after a quick scoop, “Um, could you pass me the 9/16 spanner?”

Mal gives her a blank look. Evie motions with her eyes towards the table behind the blonde, and she turns around for a moment before looking back at Evie, “No?”

Evie seems to realize she’s not talking to Harry or Jay, then, “Oh, the wrench.”

“Oh.” Mal turns again, and it’s a moment before she turns to Evie, a sheepish look on her face, “I don’t know what that is.”

Evie gives her an amused smile, “The small, silver thing…” She says slowly, and she watches as Mal turns around again and studies the tools on the table for a second before tentatively reaching for the exact tool Evie wanted. She looked at Evie questioningly and the Latina nodded, “Mhmm, that’s the one.”

“Small, silver thingy. Should’ve just said that.” Mal said as she stretched her arm to give it to the girl. Evie chuckled under her breath as she reached for it.

“Thanks.” Mal smiled in return, and they sat in silence for a moment as Evie reached around her for one of the parts she’d need to replace.

“So, did Jafar teach you how to ride bikes when you were little kids, also?” Mal asked after a moment, picking back up at their starting point.

“Oh, no.” Evie shook her head as she ran the back of her hand over her cheek, immediately feeling the grease spread over it. She internally rolled her eyes at herself, “We had to wait until we were about 10 for that.”

Mal chuckled at her response and at her little grease accident, but when Evie didn’t laugh with her or look away, she paused, “Wait, you’re serious?”

The Latina nodded, “One of the main reasons why my mom absolutely hates him and this place.” And then she smiles, “And one of the many reasons why I love him and this place.”

She stands to look for the next piece she’d need to replace. It was at that moment that Harry decided to grace them with his presence.

“Evs, ye hungry?” He says as a greeting as he walks down the stairs and towards her, his leather jacket thrown over one shoulder. “There’s something on your face, let me get it.”

Before Evie can stop him, he licks his thumb and makes to touch her face with it, and she battles his hand away. “ _Rude_ , I was just trying to help.”

“You’re so gross,” She pushes him away as she walks back towards the bike, the piece in her hands, “And to answer your question, yes I’m hungry, which is why I don’t want you to bring me anything.”

“How’s that make sense?”

“Aren’t you going to the diner?” She asks knowingly, and he seems to catch her drift. He flips her off before he seems to catch sight of the other presence in the room, who’d been watching them curiously, “Oh, hello.”

“Hey.” Mal greets back, and then, “Harry, right?”

“The one and only,” He nods, and Evie rolls her eyes, “Who am I speaking to?”

“Mal.” The girl squints, and Evie and Harry catch the glint in her eyes at the same time, “Uma’s best friend? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Evie looks from Mal to Harry and chuckles when she notices the color leaving Harry’s face. “Only good things, I hope?”

“Eh.” She shrugs, “But you seem to have given Uma quite the impression, so we’ll see.”

Evie grins down at the bike, somewhat filled with motherly pride at hearing that, and she looks up just in time to see Harry fighting back a grin of his own. Mal watches him studiously for a moment before he turns to Evie, barely containing his newfound excitement.

“And I wasn’t asking ye because I was planning to bring the food myself,” He says, “Jay’s just there about to leave and he asked if ye wanted anything.”

“Oh, in that case, yes, please. A strawberry shake and the biggest burger they have. My insides are literally eating themselves.” Evie groaned, and Harry gave the top of her head two soft taps before he nodded.

“What about ye, Mal? Want anything? My treat.” Harry asked, and Evie knew he was offering to make a good impression on Uma’s best friend. She smiled down at her hands as she heard Mal say she’d accept a strawberry shake as well. “I dunno what you like so much about strawberry shakes,” He shakes his head, “Evie refuses to try any other flavor.”

“Oh, you wanna talk about refusing to try different flavors now, Coco Pops?” Evie fired back, and Harry huffed.

“Keep my cereal out of this.” His phone buzzed in his pocket. “That’s probably Jay asking where I am. I’ll make sure he hurries so you get your food faster,” He says as he properly puts on his jacket, “I think there’s some chips upstairs, want me to get it or are ye good to wait?”

“I’m good to wait,” Evie nods at him, and Harry watches her carefully. Evie rolls her eyes good naturedly, knowing him and Jay worried about her eating habits. It’s not that she actively refuses to eat - she just forgets to. She crossed her heart to alleviate his concern, “I promise.”

“Alright. I’m goin’.” He leans down and deposits a kiss on the top of her head before he turns to Mal and gives her a wave and a nod as he begins to walk away, “Nice to meet ye, Mal. Don’t be a stranger.”

The girl gives him a wave as she watches him walk away, and they’re in silence for a moment before Mal speaks again, “Wow.”

Evie looks up at her, “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I guess I didn’t know how caught up in the rumors and speculations about you guys I actually was,” She admits, “I mean, you guys are actually…”

“Human?” Evie offered playfully as she switched tools, and Mal rolled her eyes at her. “Cult members can be like that, you know.”

“You keep saying that, I’m starting to believe you guys are actually a cult.” Mal jokes, and Evie fights her smile.

“But that’s the plan all along,” She says, “See, you believe we’re a cult, and our real identities as blood sucking vampires remain a secret.”

Mal snorted, “Your teeth _are_ kinda perfect.”

Evie grins at the strange compliment, and Mal seems to be embarrassed about it. “Thank you, I have them sharpened every month.”

Mal pauses, and Evie actually laughs. “ _Dude_ , don’t do that. I thought you were for real.”

Evie fights back her snort as she works, “Please, as if I’d sharpen my teeth. That’d totally fuck up the whetstone we use to sharpen our knives with.” There’s a silence, and Evie looks up at Mal to see the girl looking at her uncertain. She smiles, “Mostly joking.”

Mal nods, still uncertain, and Evie chuckles to herself as she focuses back on the bike. “You’re different than what I thought you’d be.”

“Different good?” She asks.

“Yeah.”

There’s something about her tone that makes Evie look up at her curiously, and she doesn’t really know how to react or to answer when she meets Mal’s eyes. There’s something swirling in the girl’s green eyes that the Latina can’t quite place, but it makes her feel something begin to turn in her stomach.

_Man, is Jay gonna be too long with her food?_

They stay looking at each other for a moment until Evie seems to catch herself and looks down at the bike and then at Mal, “Um, could you pass me that small round thing behind you?” Mal seems to catch herself staring, then, and she jumps minimally before she turns around and quickly finds what Evie had asked for.

This time, she leans forward as she stretches her arm to hand it to the brunette, and Evie feels warm when her hand touches Mal’s as the girl hands her what she asked for. “Thanks. I’m almost done here, by the way.”

Mal seems to snap back from her trance and she looks from Evie to the bike and then at Evie again, “Already?”

“Mhm.” Evie nods.

“You’re fast.”

“And so far, effective.” The brunette winks, and Mal flushes. “Will you be sticking around to get the free strawberry milkshake you won if I’m done before Jay gets here?” Evie asks, curiously, and the blonde nods.

“If that’s okay.”

“Sure,” And then she gives the girl a sinister smile, “You’re very brave, Mal.”

The blonde gives her a look, “Y’know, you’re actually kinda creepy.” She says, and then, “I kinda dig it.”

“If you think I’m creepy, you should see the chamber where I keep all of my talking-with-the-occult supplies.”

“Damn, buy me a drink first, will ya?”

Evie raises an eyebrow at her, “What do you think the strawberry milkshake is for?”

“Oh, is that how you guys lure people to your creepy vampire chambers?” Mal asks, her eyebrows raised.

“Only the ones with bleached blonde hair that drive purple scooters,” Evie clicks her tongue, “Very rare. Really hard to find.”

Mal squints, “Are you mocking my vespa?” When Evie chuckles in response, she pretends to glare, “You _are_! You’re a bike elitist, I knew it. Should’ve known when you said I was brave for calling Chad a biker.”

Evie actually laughs at that, and she shakes her head. Before she can reply, though, Jay’s voice interrupts her.

“I’m here!” He announces as he walks in holding a brown paper bag and a cup holder with two pink milkshakes on it. He sets the paper bag on the table beside Evie first and then the milkshake, “Your feast, ma’am. Freshly hunted.”

Evie smiles and thanks him, and he turns to Mal, “And for Uma’s best friend.” He hands her the milkshake with a curtsy, and Evie watches him for a second.

“Did Harry tell you to do that?” She asks, referring to the curtsy. Jay nodded. Evie and Mal rolled their eyes.

“He wants to get on her good side,” Jay confided, as if Mal wasn’t in the room. The boy shrugged his jacket off and hung it over his arm as he studied the bike in front of Evie, “That your ride?” He asked Mal with a whistle.

“Not you too.” Mal groaned in protest, and Jay looked at Evie confusedly.

“He’s not mocking you. Jay loves scooters.” Evie says as she takes a sip from her milkshake.

“I wanted to get one, but Harry said he’d knife me in the school parking lot if I did.” He shrugs, “I was still healing from our last fight so I just listened to him.”

Mal gaped, and Jay and Evie cackled.

“You guys are fucking weird.”

“That we are,” Jay agrees, and he turns his attention back to Evie, “Dad around?”

Evie shakes her head, “He’s out for the day. Told me to tell you to get started on that paperwork you’ve been putting off for the last three weeks.”

Jay made a face and Evie sighed, “I already did most of it. There’s only two left. All you have to do is sign the papers.”

The boy grinned, “Have I told you today that you’re the best?”

“Not today, no.” She rolled her eyes, “You owe me. Big time.”

“I’m forever indebted to you,” He says as starts towards the stairs. Evie hums in agreement and Jay begins to walk up the stairs before he pauses in the middle of the staircase, “Call me if there’s a new client, okay?”

“Was planning on.” The girl says as she returns to her work on the bike, starting with the finishing touches.

“That’s why you’re the leader, always one step ahead.” Jay teases, and Evie shakes her head at him but smiles nonetheless.

“Stop stalling and go finish that damn paperwork, Jay.”

“Damn, and I thought flattery was getting me away with it.” He shook his head in fake disappointment and both girls watched as he took the remaining steps up the stairs two at a time.

“You guys might be the friendliest and weirdest cult slash vampire clan slash biker gang I’ve ever met,” Mal says after a moment of silence, and Evie chuckles.

“Meet a lot of those?” She asks, eyeing Mal, and then she looks pointedly at the girl’s cup, which was now halfway done, “Speaking of which, how’s the bait for the chamber of horrors?”

Mal rolls her eyes but takes a sip through the straw and Evie tries not to focus on the girl’s lips. “I’d say... effective.”

“I told you I was,” She winks. She turns the wrench in her hand once more before she looks up at Mal with a cocky smirk, “I’m done.”

“Already?” Mal asks, surprised and… maybe a little disappointed?

Evie nodded, stretching her arm and holding out her hand for Mal, “Keys?”

The blonde fishes them out of the side pocket of her jean jacket and sets them on Evie’s palm. The Latina inserts the key and turns and - no clunking noise. Just the clean sound of a motor running beautifully.

She smirks at Mal, “No train sounds, huh?”

The blonde rolls her eyes but smiles at her, “Thank you so much.” She stands, the now empty cup of milkshake in her hand, “How much do I owe you?”

Evie holds out her hand again, and Mal hands her the empty cup. Evie turns to the trash can under the table and says, “Don’t worry about it.”

“What?”

“It’s on the house.” Evie says, turning back to Mal. “You’ve already paid us by giving us your soul when you accepted that milkshake. Cult, remember?”

“Seriously, how much? And _don’t_ say it’s on the house.”

Evie sighs and studies her for a moment, “Alright. $20. That’s the end of it.”

“$20? Evie, please.”

“Fine,” The brunette sighs, “$21.”

When the blonde realizes that Evie wasn’t going to give in and give her the actual price, she sighed and pulled out her wallet. “I swear, I can’t believe people think you bunch are actual vampires.”

Evie chuckled, “I know, right? We’re clearly werewolves.”

Mal shakes her head and hands Evie the money. The Latina pockets it.

“Thank you again, Evie.” Mal says as she grabs the handlers of her bike. Evie nods. They stand awkwardly looking at each other, neither really wanting to say goodbye.

Then, a thought strikes Evie’s brain, and before she can think twice, she grabs one of her tools and scratches the side of Mal’s bike in a quick motion. Mal looks at her like she’s lost her mind (which, she probably did.)

“ _Dude_ , what the fuck?” The girl screeches, her eyes wide, and Evie gives her a smirk.

“It seems I might have scratched your bike on accident. Luckily, we have that shade of purple paint in the backroom. I think you might have to return tomorrow so I can fix it,” Evie explains, and Mal’s shocked expression slowly turns into one of realization.

“You’re literally the weirdest person I’ve ever met.” Mal says, dead serious.

“I would hope so.” Evie nods, serious herself, and Mal licks her lips before she bites down on her bottom lip.

“At what time should I come by tomorrow?” She asks.

“Early enough so that we can grab lunch together afterwards and then maybe unlock tragic backstories of how I turned into a vampire in the early 20s.”

Mal squinted, “I thought you were a werewolf?”

“Oh, yeah,” Evie shakes her head, “I’m so many things it’s hard to keep up. I’m hoping we turn into a coven next month if the vampire clan thing doesn’t stick.” She crosses her fingers, and Mal chuckles.

“Yeah, you’re definitely not at all like I thought you were.” Mal says more to herself than to Evie, and the brunette feels those weird things in her stomach again.

_She really needed to eat like, asap._

“Yeah, just don’t go around telling people what you saw here today, alright?” Evie says, “We can’t afford to lose our edge, and I’d really hate it if we had to knife someone in the school parking lot to get it back.”

Mal shakes her head, muttering a ‘so weird’ under her breath. “So I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Evie nods, “I’ll be here,” Then, she winks, “You know, ‘cause I’m part of the Jafar’s Garage Trio.”

Mal flushed and began to walk out, strolling the bike with her, “Bye, Evie.”

“Bye.” Evie waved, watching the girl leave with a small smile and that _damned_ weird feeling in her stomach. She only looked away from the entrance when Mal’s figure disappeared through it and there was a low whistle behind her. She turned around and frowned at Jay, who was leaning over the bannister with his arms in front of him. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know you got it _bad._ ” He said, his eyebrows raised, “I’m actually a little uncomfortable.”

“What are you talking about?” Evie frowned, confused.

“You have a date tomorrow.” Jay stated.

“It’s just lunch.”

“You charged her twenty dollars for a two hundred dollars service.”

Evie paused, “Special offer?”

The boy snorted, “If the offer is your body, then yeah, sure, we can call it that.”

The Latina flushed. Truth be told, she didn’t have much experience when it came to that. Sure, she’d watched Harry and Jay play the field many times over the years, but she had mostly kept to herself. The short flings and hookups she’s had were one night things, and honestly, she’d barely remember how they looked like come the next morning.

And flirting… well, that just came naturally for Evie. Her normal way of speaking was in flirtation - she’s never actually actively asked someone out before. She was usually the one being asked, and, ultimately, rejecting.

_So the weird feeling in her stomach wasn’t just hunger?_

She gaped at Jay. “Holy shit.”

“I know. It was bizarre to watch.” Jay shakes his head, “I don’t know what the hell is going on lately.”

“Wait, to watch?” Evie frowned, “Jay, did you finish those god damn papers?”

“Uh, why don’t we focus on your personal emotional growth instead?” Jay scratches the side of his head, and Evie rolls her eyes.

She walks towards the brown paper bag that Jay had brought her earlier and smiles when she still feels the warmth coming from it. Her stomach growls loudly enough for even Jay to hear it. “I know, I know.” She says to, well, her stomach, and Jay chuckles.

As she brings a fry to her mouth, she remembers something that Harry had said earlier. “Hey, Jay?”

“Yeah?” He asks, still looking down at her from the top of the stairs.

“Why are you stalking the science lab?” She asks, curious, and the boy’s tanned face turns red. Evie raises an eyebrow in amusement at his reaction.

“Y’know what, I should really just stop stalling and finish those paperworks…” He trails off, beginning to walk back into the room, and Evie chuckles to herself and shakes her head amusedly.

Her eyes then rest on the now vacant stool that the blonde girl had sat earlier, and she sighs to herself as she feels the now familiar feeling in her stomach at the memory of green eyes on her as she worked.

Tomorrow really couldn’t get here fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! And stop by my tumblr and talk to me about this AU or any AU, really. I'm @ evies-grimhildes. Have a nice Friday & weekend!


End file.
